Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generator system of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a sound generator system of a vehicle that amplifies part of the noise generated in an engine of the vehicle by vibration and delivering the noise to a driver to provide an active driving feeling.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the noise generated in vehicle while the vehicle is being driven is blocked and a research for blocking the noise has been actively conducted. However, as recent technology of the vehicle develops, for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, in driving using only a motor, the driving sound of an engine is remarkably reduced compared with in operation of the engine. Accordingly, a pedestrian may not recognize the approach of the vehicle and also, the noise reduction reduces a speed feeling or driving feeling experienced by a driver.
Recently, for resolving such circumstances, a sound generator system such as a virtual engine sound system has been developed. The sound generator system outputs virtual engine sound and warning sound through a speaker to allow the pedestrian to more easily recognize or detect the approach of the vehicle, or amplifies part of the noise generated in the engine of the vehicle by vibration to perform a function of delivering the noise to the driver, and the like. However, in a conventional sound generator system of the vehicle, a vibration generating force is reduced due to an excessive gap formed in the system components; a coil exists between the yokes vibrating in the vertical direction to thereby be damaged; and a size thereof increases due to the gap.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.